User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Random Adventure Part 5
Recap: Our heroes got out of Mewtwo's stomach, only to discover that King Quagsire's Dimension was destroyed! ''' '''Now: Almost all of our heroes have been zapped to another dimension except for Jwle, Sunset, and Ende... Jwle: How do we get out? Sunset: I think Reclipse says something on it... hold on... (Sunset flips open a book of Reclipse. A few minutes later...) Jwle: Have you found it yet? Sunset: "♪...and a salty user with a Christmas tree!♪" Ende: Is that supposed to help? Sunset: I don't know... Jwle: What about "T R U E S A L T"? What was that supposed to mean, anyways? Ende: Hey, there's a lock thing over here! The number pad ones! (Jwle and Sunset look over.) Jwle: It's numbers... huh! (Jwle types something into the lock. A door opens.) Sunset: ?????? Jwle: You know how letters can convert to numbers on the telephone? Sunset: Yeah? Jwle: I just typed in "T R U E S A L T" as numbers. It's "87837258". Ende: If we step in the room that the door opened... what will it lead to? (♪Ominous music...♪) Jwle: Let's try. (Jwle walks into the room.) Jwle: Nothing happened... Sunset: Is it a room of Splash? Jwle: Just come in. Mayb- All of Our Other Heroes: SURPRISE!!! Jwle: Whoa! Sunset: You were in here?????? Ende: What were you doing? Gyradoes: Something else to welcome you back! (Twelve Gyro Ball 4000s are zooming around.) Jwle: No!!! Celestial: AbraKadabraAlakazam! Turn those Gyro Ball 4000s into some cheese-am! Gyradoes: No!!! (Twelve pieces of cheese plop down onto the floor. Flavor: Celestial) Jwle: I wonder what happens if I eat a Celestial-Flavored piece of cheese... Angelic: No!!! Jwle (in squeaky voice): Too late... (Jwle turned into a piece of cheese that can talk and walk!) Celestial: Oh, don't worry, it only lasts 24 hours... Jwle: I HAVE TO SPEND A DAY AS A PIECE OF CHEESE!? Celestial: Are you screaming because it's not long enough? Here, I can turn you into a piece of cheese for a month instead. Thirty days and nights, ''c''heese-am extensitivia! Jwle: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I don't want to be cheese, I like to eat cheese! But I wouldn't like to eat cheese while I'm a cheese... WHY? I can't eat cheese for a month! Celestial: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Charles: Can you turn this Feebas into a Magikarp? (Charles holds out a Feebas.) Celestial: AbraKadabraAlakazam! Turn that Magikarp into some cheese-am! Charles: Fair enough, I guess... Fox: Geisteon can lead us out of the dimension. Go, Geisteon! Fox's Geisteon #1: Geisteon! Fox: Geisteon, use Hyperspace Hole! Everybody Else: WHAT!? Fox's Geisteon #1: Geist... e... onnnnn! (A hole opens in the dimension.) Fox: This will lead us back to Earth! Quick, hop in! (...) (SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH) (...) Angelic: Back at homey Earth. Hey, where did all that TNT go- (Gyradoes steps on Angelic.) Angelic (furious): WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!? Cyan: Almost all of Earth must've been blown up, so the TNT went somewhere in outer space. (BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!) Charles: Then what's that!? Gyradoes: I'm working on a Space Gyarados! John: Can it Mega Evolve? Gyradoes: I'll work on it. John: Woo! How about some Snorlax invention? Gyradoes: Okay, sure...? Youtubegirl: Come on out, Piplup! Youtubegirl's Piplup: Pip, Piplup! Youtubegirl: Let's explore this area... maybe we can upload something to YouTube... Youtubegirl's Piplup: Pip! D0ge: Our... place is still here! Jwle: What was it, really? An apartment? A house? Queen: WAS IT MEWTWO!?? Jwle: Oh yeah, where did Mewtwo go, anyways? Mewtwo: I'm over here! Queen: Okay! I'm coming, darling! (Queen zooms to where Mewtwo is.) Fox: What are we going to do? Cyan: I found our TV! Let's turn it on! (STATIC) Jwle: Well, Earth got destroyed, I don't expect any TV signals to be coming from anywhere... Sunset: How long has it been since Earth was destroyed? Well, almost destroyed, since our... place... is still here? Angelic: I think about a month already. Jwle: So by the time the Celestial Cheese effect wears off, it's going to have been two months. Celestial (grinning): Yep! Random Dude: hai Jwle: YOU'RE STILL HERE? EEP! Sunset: Um... Queen: Now that I know you're not Mewtwo, go away! Random Dude: whoo kairs Jwle: Check your spelling... Random Dude: how ken u c mai speling if were talkeng Jwle: I personally write these stories as... Writer Jwle: Hi! I'm Writer Jwle! Random Dude: so im hereing dat u get a overvyu of wut I sey. Writer Jwle: Yeah. Sunset: Check your grammar! NOW! Randum Dood (eets sand witch); I duncare abowt wut u say lololololol im evin dufying writer jewel so that i can make me naym speled in corekt Writer Jwle: I'm the one who controls it, you know. I'm just making you look weird. Random Dude: What have you done? You're making me use correct grammar! You're a horrible person, Writer Jwle! Writer Jwle: I can throw you out of the script. Random Dude: NO! DON'T! Jwle: See, that's the power of Writer Jwle! He controls all! Gyradoes: If he has power over everything, why doesn't he just restore King Quagsire's Dimension? Jwle: He wants the readers to see action on how we're going to restore it! Queen: And how Mewtwo and I are getting married! Writer Jwle: I don't know if I'm putting that part in... but I might. Queen: Please do! Writer Jwle: I'll consider it. Jwle: So, what are we going to do? Random Dude: I KNOW! LET'S HAVE A PARTY! Sunset: How did you survive, anyways? Random Dude: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Celestial: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Random Dude: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Jwle: What's going on? Writer Jwle, what are you doing!?? Writer Jwle: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Jwle: Okay, I'll join the Shrug Party. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Sunset: Why are you making me do it? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Writer Jwle: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Okay, we're done. Random Dude: ¯\_ Writer Jwle: I have power over all. No more shrugs! Random Dude: Aww... but why? Writer Jwle: I'm not replying with a shrug, you know. (Random Dude snaps in disappointment.) Jwle: Are there more Random Dudes and Random Gals like you? Random Gal: I'm his wife! Ende: Cool, I guess.... Gyradoes: Everyone! I've made a Space Gyradoes machine to transport us through space, and I've made a Snorlax Hot Air Balloon to transport us over land, but not quite out of the atmosphere! Jwle: Cool! ??????: Muahahahaha... Writer Sunset: GET BACK IN RECLIPSE, YOU! ??????: What are you doing-? Writer Sunset: I said get back in Reclipse! (Smooshes ?????? back into the Book of Reclipse.) ?????: Muahaha! Sunset: It's only five question marks this time... ?????: I'm ??????'s wife! Writer Sunset: I never created you! Back into the Book of Reclipse you go! Writer Jwle: Should I make a book titled "The Full Collection of Jwle's Random Stories: Volume 1"? Writer Sunset: Sure, Wynaut? Fox: Why are there so many writers? Writer Fox: Hi, story me! Jwle: Let's head out into outer space! Writer Jwle: I made him say that! And the real Writer Jwle sitting at the desk staring at a monitor made me say this! Summary: Our heroes make their way back to Earth, but now the quest is to restore King Quagsire's Dimension... and keep it there! Polls How was this story? AWESOME!!! Great!!! Good! It was okay! Not so great, honestly... Eww. THIS STORY IS HORRIBLE!!! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Which one? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Which one? 1 One Category:Blog posts